Immigration Policy of Jonathan D. Bismarck XVII
Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII opposed all immigration, legal or illegal, due to his belief that immigrants (especially from non-white countries) pose a direct threat to the white race. During World War II, Bismarck deported 293,436 European Jewish refugees back to Nazi Germany after just taking office on January 1, 1940. Bismarck heavily restricted immigration from India, the Middle East, Africa, and Latin America, where non-white populations are high, Bismarck even restricted immigration from white-majority nations due to fears that white people in Europe, Australia, and Northern America may have been mixed with other races. Bismarck flat out banned Israelis from Israel because Israel gained independence from British rule in 1948. Jewish Refugees from Nazi Europe Bismarck opposed acceptance of European Jewish refugees from Nazi Germany because Bismarck never liked the Jews. When Bismarck took office on January 1, 1940, Bismarck ordered the 293,436 European Jews living or seeking asylum in Chawosauria were rounded up and deported back to Nazi Germany for them to be killed by the Nazis. Bismarck was glad to hear reports that the Jews he deported back to Germany were killed by the Germans. Restrictions of Immigration from Non-White Countries Africa Bismarck strongly opposed allowing Africans (especially and mostly Black people) to immigrate to Chawosauria legally or illegally because of the color of their skin. Bismarck viewed Africa as a "disease-cursed continent" and said privately that "N*ggers (black people) are the cause". During the Ebola outbreak in the 1970s, Bismarck neglected the Black Chawosaurians who also lived in Zaire (presently the Democratic-Republic of the Congo). Latin America Bismarck also believed that Latin America was "a disease-infested" place. Bismarck's attitudes towards Hispanics was hostile and racist. Bismarck refused to accept immigrants from Latin America. Bismarck on his first days in office deported 10,431,563 legal immigrants from Mexico, Brazil, Bolivia, and Cuba. Bismarck had 4,254,262 illegal immigrants from Latin America returned home...dead, his favorite group in the illegal immigrant population in Chawosauria from Latin America he liked to murder were pregnant women and their unborn infants. It is rumored that Bismarck consumed the fetuses for personal pleasure. Arab World Bismarck hated Arabs. Also, he hated Muslims. Bismarck denied entry to a record-breaking 126,791,535 Muslims expecting to immigrate to Chawosauria legally from 1941 to 1979 because they're Muslim and Arabs. East Asia, Indochina, and Southeast Asia In the post-World War II world, 61,561,683 refugees were seeking asylum to Chawosauria as a result of the post-war conditions of East Asia, Indochina, and Southeast Asia. Bismarck denied entry to all asylum seekers because of their race. The asylum seekers were told that they had to be of "Pure-blood European ancestry" to receive asylum from the Chawosaurian government, thus imposing racial-segregationalist policies in Chawosauria's asylum system. Racial Segregation in Chawosauria's Post-WWII Asylum System Refugees were scattering all over the world in places where the battles of World War II struck. Under Bismarck's post-war asylum policy, white, non-Jewish asylum seekers from Europe were given temporary asylum by the Chawosaurian government, while just non-white and Jewish refugees were denied asylum because of their race. Refusal to accept LGBTQ Immigrants Bismarck banned LGBTQ people from immigrating to Chawosauria. Late-Term Immigration Policy DNA-Profiling of Scandinavian Immigrants Bismarck favored immigration from Scandinavians due to plans to transition Chawosauria from a non-white nation to a White, Scandinavian nation. Bismarck is half Scandinavian on his mother's side. Bismarck required Scandinavian immigrants to take DNA-tests to make sure they don't have "contaminated" blood, in other words, to make sure they're not multi-racial. Bismarck used nazi technology to DNA profile immigrants from Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, and Finland. But Bismarck excluded Greenlanders because of the Nordic nation's large indigenous population, causing Bismarck to limit immigration from Denmark because Greenland is still a Danish colony. Inspections of Scandinavians Genetic profiling is part of the inspections. Bismarck ordered Scandinavian arrivals to take a series of baths due to fears that Scandinavia has a large Jewish population. Use of the Kinsey Scale Test The Kinsey scale was used to determine the sexual orientation of Scandinavian immigrants as a method to keep gays and lesbians from crossing Chawosauria's borders. See also * TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII